Le conte de la Déesse Amoureuse
by Peachounette78
Summary: Alors que vous parcourez la librairie, votre attention se porte sur un étrange caisson situé tout en haut d'une étagère. Vous mettant sur la pointe des pieds, vous l'attrapez...
1. Parchemin 1: la Déesse déchue

**'TITE ANNONCE**

Ok, je me lance. Une fic mélangeant Tales of Vesperia et Okami pour mes fans français! (si j'en ai...) parce que au final, il y'en a pas énormément de fic française sur ToV!

Au final, pas besoin de connaître le jeu Tales Of Vesperia pour lire cette histoire, car je ne vais y utiliser que les personnages (pas tous). Par contre, pour Okami, mieux vaut avoir quelques connaissances là-dessus... Je vous conseille d'aller voir les playthrough sur YouTube (par contre ils sont en anglais... je sais pas si il y'en a en français...)

Et puis, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis toujours sur ma fic en anglais, "Legends", et qui est uniquement sur ToV.

Tales of Vesperia est la propriété de Namco et Okami (et Okamiden, tant qu'on y est) appartient à Capcom.

Voilà!

* * *

><p><em>Alors que vous parcourez la librairie, votre attention se porte sur un étrange caisson situé tout en haut d'une étagère. Vous mettant sur la pointe des pieds, vous l'attrapez et le faites sortir doucement de l'étagère (en recevant de la poussière sur votre visage au passage, bien sûr)... et, oh surprise, vous découvrez qu'il est rempli de rouleaux de parchemins, tous identiques. Chacun est maintenu fermé par un cordon fait par ce qui vous semble être des fils d'or, ainsi qu'un sceau portant un chiffre. La curiosité vous gagne... vous vous emparez du rouleau noté "1", défaites délicatement le noeud du cordon, et le déroulez...<br>_

**Parchemin n.1 La Déesse déchue**

08h10. Le cours avait commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes. Et elle était en retard.

Maudit soit le train! Pour une fois qu'elle était partie très tôt de chez elle, histoire d'arriver à l'heure à la faculté et d'avoir une bonne place pour le cours... mais non, il a fallu qu'un voyageur fasse un malaise en plein trajet. Et dans le même wagon qu'elle en plus. Malgré les annonces faites par le conducteur toutes les cinq minutes, tentant de rassurer les autres passagers en leur disant que les secours allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, le train a dû être immobilisé pendant une bonne demi-heure. Et comme il n'y avait pas d'autres trains lui permettant de rejoindre la faculté, elle avait dû se résoudre à attendre.

Mashiro quitta enfin la chaleur étouffante et opressante du métro et rejoignit à pas précipités la sortie. A peine sortie, le vent hivernal vint fouetter son visage. Heureusement qu'elle avait sur elle son bon manteau bien chaud couleur gris poil, avec son bonnet et ses gants assortis! Elle baissa la tête et poursuivit en chemin, affrontant le vent. Marchant en silence, ses bottes crissant dans la neige, elle imaginait déjà la réaction des étudiants lorsqu'elle arrivera dans l'amphithéâtre. Sifflements, hurlements, remarques désobligeantes... comme d'habitude.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la bâtisse. Elle qui dans le métro ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, rejoindre rapidement la faculté, la voilà qui se tient debout devant la porte d'entrée, hésitante. Quand elle pense à ce qui l'attend, elle se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux attendre le prochain cours. Bon, elle recevra toujours des commentaires désobligeants, mais au moins ce sera moins pire que si elle entrait en plein milieu du cours. Elle ne veut pas non plus s'attirer les foudres du professeur.

Raison de plus pour rejoindre l'amphithéâtre au prochain cours. Maintenant qu'elle a du temps devant elle, elle s'avança lentement. La porte coulissa automatiquement sur son passage, lui permettant d'entrer et de trouver un peu de chaleur. Une douce odeur de pain au chocolat chaud vint titiller ses narines, lui rappelant que la cafétéria se trouvait tout près de l'entrée et... qu'elle n'avait rien avalé ce matin en partant. Fermant les yeux, elle suivit ce doux fumet et quand elle les réouvrit, elle se tenait déjà debout devant les étalages de pâtisseries, sandwichs et boissons. Elle se paya donc un pain au chocolat avec une boisson chocolatée, et en profita également pour prendre son déjeuner du midi.

A cette heure-ci, la cafétéria était vide. Tout le monde était en cours ou bien en train de réviser à la bibliothèque. Mashiro choisit une table située dans un coin de la cafétéria et s'y installa. Elle enleva uniquement ses gants, préférant garder son manteau et ses cheveux cachés sous son bonnet. En jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, elle voyait bien qu'il n'y a personne, mais on ne sait jamais...

Voilà maintenant deux ans que Mashiro Sakura, jeune japonaise d'une vingtaine d'année, a quitté son village natal de Kamiki, à l'Est du Japon, pour la France. Enfin... elle a plutôt été bannie.

Car Mashiro, sous ses airs de jeune fille à peu près normale, timide et sans histoires, est en fait la nouvelle réincarnation de la Déesse du Soleil Amaterasu. Un phénomène qui n'arrive qu'une fois tout les cents ans. Née de parents humains, sa naissance a été une grande nouvelle pour le village mais aussi pour la communauté spirituelle du Japon. Considérée comme différente des autres filles de son âge, et durant presque toute sa vie, la jeune fille a été entraînée et éduquée par les plus grandes Miko, jour et nuit, avec une organisation quasi-millitaire et très stricte, afin qu'elle puisse devenir une grande déesse et qu'elle ne faille pas à son devoir; celui de préserver la paix.

Mais Mashiro n'aimait pas ça. Etre différente des autres. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est vivre une vie normale en compagnie de sa famille... qu'elle n'était autorisée à voir qu'une fois par mois. Le fait d'être une Déesse l'appeurait, et cette peur grandissait toujours au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

En grandissant, Mashiro prit conscience des guerres, conflits et malheurs qui ravageaient le monde. La peur qu'elle avait accumulé durant sa jeune enfance se dissipa quelque peu lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle, réincarnation d'Amaterasu, pouvait y rémédier. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Mashiro commença à travailler dur et sans relâche afin de devenir une bonne et puissante déesse capable de venir en aide à ceux qui en avait besoin.

Combats, initiation aux techniques du Pinceau Céleste, histoire du Japon et de ceux et celles qui l'ont précédés en tant que réincarnations divines... cela faisait partie des nombreuses choses que Mashiro a dû apprendre à maîtriser du bout des doigts. La future déesse apprenait et apprenait, sans jamais se plaindre. Elle apprit ainsi que les toutes premières réincarnations d'Amaterasu sur Terre étaient des louves. Puis, au fil des années, ce fut des femmes et même des hommes; d'où l'institution d'une éducation appropriée et de cérémonies associées. Toutefois, on a remarqué que toutes les réincarnations humaines conservaient les abilités et les caractéristiques des loups, afin que les signes du zodiaque continuent d'être respectés. C'est le cas pour Mashiro: elle a ainsi une vue, une ouïe et un odorat extrêmement développé, ainsi qu'un corps plus souple et plus solide, faisant d'elle une guerrière redoutable comme ses prédecesseurs.

Mashiro continua ainsi jusqu'au jour de ses dix-huit ans. Jour où elle devait recevoir ses instruments divins et, surtout, le fameux pinceau céleste. Jour où son apprentissage prendrait fin et où elle allait commencer son voyage initiatique afin de remplir son devoir et réunir les Divinités du Pinceau. Elle se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était la veille...

Un jour qu'elle aurait bien voulu effacer de sa mémoire...

Mashiro avait fini son petit-déjeuner et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Elle fut surprise de constater que le cours allait se terminer dans quinze minutes. Elle aurait donc passé plus d'une heure assise là à méditer et à manger? La jeune femme rangea alors ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter sa place lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

"- Ooh, mais qui voilà? Alors, on sèche les cours, Blanquette?

- Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Dame Blanche? Ouh, effrayante!"

Blanquette, Dame Blanche... pas de doute possible, ce sont bien des étudiants de sa section. Et tous des garçons. En levant la tête, elle en reconnut deux sur les quatres présents. Ils sont dans sa section et suivent les mêmes cours qu'elle. Mashiro ne connaît pas leurs noms, mais elle se rappelle très bien qu'ils ont été les premiers à se moquer d'elle, le jour de la rentrée. Depuis, ils ont entraîné les autres à faire de même. Quand aux deux autres qui se tenaient derrière, elle ne les a jamais vus. Ils sont peut-être d'une autre section, voire d'une autre faculté.

"- On l'appelle aussi Blanche-Neige des fois.

- C'est vrai que t'as des cheveux blancs naturels? Allez, montres-nous!

- Laissez-moi tranquille."

Mashiro avait lancé cette phrase de manière un peu abrupte et sèche, ce qui énerva le groupe de garçons.

"- Hein? C'est quoi, ton problème? On veut juste voir!

- Il... n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir...

- Hé! Me parle pas comme ça, ok?

- C'est vous qui avez commencé. Maintenant... laissez-moi passer."

Elle avait peur. Très peur que ces étudiants lui fasse quelque chose ou la frappe, car ils avaient l'air assez énervés. L'un deux leva alors la main sur elle; réflexe oblige, elle évita habilement le coup... et se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une feinte. La main du garçon attrapa le bonnet de la jeune fille et, dans un geste violent, l'enleva.

Les cheveux de Mashiro, d'une teinture blanche immaculée, tombèrent en cascade et s'arrêtèrent un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Le silence régna pendant au moins quelques secondes.

Mashiro rougit. Bon, les étudiants de sa section avaient déjà vus ses cheveux, mais les deux autres... si ça se trouve, toute la ville va savoir pour elle! Mashiro se raidit en pensant à cette idée.

"- Et ben voilà, quand tu veux!" s'écria l'étudiant qui lui avait retiré son bonnet.

"- Je... euh... rends-le moi!

- Quoi, déjà? Ha ha ha! Attrapes-le si tu peux!"

L'étudiant était plutôt grand et en plus pour Mashiro, son petit 1m58 ne l'aidait pas du tout. Même en sautant, elle n'y arrivait pas.

"- Hé mec, j'ai une idée! Faisons la courir dans toute la fac'!

- Ah ouais, cool!"

Courir dans toute la faculté? Mashiro faillit pleurer en entendant cela. Elle préfèrerait encore rester cloitrée ici, à la cafétéria, et attendre que tout le monde soit parti avant de s'en aller. Elle pourrait même y passer la nuit si elle le voulait. Pas question pour elle de sortir avec ses cheveux à l'air!

Mashiro regarda le groupe d'étudiant s'éloigner de sa table avec son bonnet, impuissante. Elle s'apprêtait à pousser un soupir de défaite quand soudain...

"- Hé toi! Laisse-nous passer!

- Ouais!"

En relevant la tête, Mashiro vit un jeune homme se tenir devant l'entrée, barrant ainsi le passage au groupe d'étudiant. Tiens, il lui est étrangement familier...

Oui, évidemment. C'est aussi un étudiant dans la même section qu'elle. Même si elle ne connaît pas son nom, Mashiro l'a vite reconnu, car il est le seul à avoir de longs cheveux noirs-violets. Et il est plutôt grand aussi. Il est aussi connu pour porter des vêtements assez révélants et provocants; d'ailleurs aujourd'hui il portait une chemise noire à moitié ouverte, un pantalon de la même couleur et des chaussures noires luisantes.

Les étudiants étaient un peu paniqués, intimidés par le regard d'assassin que leur lançait le nouveau venu, mais ils ne se laissèrent pas avoir.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la gonzesse?"

Gonzesse... Mashiro vit clairement le jeune homme aux longs cheveux frémir et froncer les sourcils en entendant ce mot.

"- Tu ferais mieux de mettre des lunettes, dit-il sur un ton glacial, car franchement, me prendre pour une fille... A moins que t'ai un peu bu?

- Quoi? Répète un peu ce que t'as dit? Tu cherches la bagarre, c'est ça?

- Il y'a plein de gens autour qui te regardent. Tu viens d'une famille plutôt BCBG, n'est-ce pas? En plus il me semble qu'il y'a une caméra ici. Même le doyen peut te voir. Il saura immédiatement que t'as fait une bêtise. Ce serait vraiment bête que ton père l'apprenne, nan?"

L'étudiant ne dit rien. Mashiro ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il reposa violemment le bonnet de la jeune fille sur la table voisine.

"- On y va les gars. Et toi, je t'aurai un de ces jours."

L'étudiant aux longs cheveux ne répondit pas à la menace et se contenta de les regarder s'éloigner de la cafétéria. Ensuite, son regard se posa sur le bonnet, puis sur Mashiro.

La jeune fille rougit violemment. Il avait compris que ce bonnet lui appartenait, puisque maintenant il se dirigeait vers elle, le bonnet à la main. Il s'arrêta devant sa table. Quant à Mashiro, elle avait la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Quelle situation embarassante! Elle sentait le regard du jeune homme sur elle...

Puis elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa tête. En relevant ses yeux, Mashiro s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait tout simplement reposé le bonnet sur sa tête. Elle le voyait de près maintenant, avec ses longs cheveux lisses et soyeux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et s'arrêtant au milieu de son dos... et ses yeux gris...

Puis il s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Mashiro resta ainsi plusieurs minutes assise là, pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait de l'aider. Et elle n'a même pas pu lui dire merci.

~.o.O.o.~

Mashiro arriva à temps avant le début du prochain cours. Son regard se promena immédiatement parmi les premiers rangs et elle trouva enfin la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Aki Fuyume, jeune japonaise de vingt et un an qu'elle a rencontré à la rentrée, lui avait réservé une place.

Mashiro sourit. Enfin un visage familier. Elle était si contente de la voir... toutefois, alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son amie, le silence s'installa dans l'amphithéâtre. Ca y'est, les remarques vont pleuvoir...

"- Ben alors, Blanche-Neige, où t'étais passée? On croyais que la vilaine sorcière t'avait donné une pomme empoisonnée!

- Attention, c'est la Dame Blanche!

- Bêêêêê... Blanquette! Tu as failli te faire manger par le loup ou quoi?"

Mashiro rejoignit rapidement la brunette aux yeux couleur or. Celle-ci était occupée à lancer un regard noir à toute l'assemblée.

"- Pff!, s'exclama-t'elle en se retournant vers Mashiro. Quelle bande d'imbéciles...

- J'y suis un peu habituée, maintenant...

- Tu m'étonnes! De toute façon, il ne faut pas faire attention à eux. Ils font leur intéressant mais tu vas voir, tu vas leur en boucher un coin lors des examens! Mais au fait, où étais-tu passée? Ton réveil n'a pas sonné ou quoi? Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois, tu sais!"

- Oh... désolée, j'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison... il y'a eu un problème de train...

Mashiro préféra ne pas lui parler de l'incident de ce matin. D'ailleurs, en y pensant... en descendant, elle n'avait pas vu le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs dans les rangs... ni même les deux étudiants qui l'avaient harcelée. Mashiro sentit soudainement une boule dans son estomac: elle espérait que rien n'était arrivé à ce garçon... et si oui, ce serait à cause d'elle.

La jeune fille se sentit soudainement secouée. Aki criait presque dans ses oreilles.

"- Mashiro? Mashiro! Réveilles-toi!

- Hum?

- Apparemment tu dors encore...

- C'est vrai, je suis encore fatiguée, Mashiro mentit. Mais il va falloir que je tienne le coup...

- Tu as raison. Car là maintenant, nous avons Monsieur le Marchand de Sable comme prof'..."

Monsieur le Marchand de Sable, en réalité Monsieur Charbonnier, est professeur de mathématiques. Une matière que Mashiro n'apprécie pas beaucoup mais qu'elle est bien obligée de suivre. Et ce professeur a un don très particulier: celui de parler en ligne droite, sans pause et avec un ton on ne peut plus neutre; comme si il récitait par coeur tout un livre. Résultat, à la fin du cours, on retrouve la moitié de l'amphithéâtre endormi.

Alors qu'Aki sortait ses affaires pour le cours suivant, Mashiro en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil... mais le garçon n'était toujours pas là. Et pourtant le cours allait bientôt commencer. En y pensant, ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux ne venait pas souvent en cours... mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Mashiro c'était que les deux autres étudiants n'étaient pas là non plus...

Ce n'était le plus le moment de s'en inquiéter. Le professeur fit son entrée dans l'amphithéâtre, et le silence s'installa progressivement parmi les étudiants. Le cours commença.

La journée fut plutôt longue pour Mashiro. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux longs (hum... elle ne connaît pas son nom, et elle n'a que ça pour le désigner... en même temps, c'est un peu ce qui le caractérise) était revenu uniquement pour le dernier cours de la journée. Alors qu'Aki partageait son goûter avec Mashiro, celle-ci balaya de nouveau la salle... et elle reconnut immédiatement le fameux garçon. Celui-ci descendait nonchalemment les escaliers et alla s'installer près des fenêtres. Elle le vit croiser les jambes et fixer le grand tableau d'un air... totalement désintéressé.

Grâce à sa vue perçante, elle distinguait clairement les yeux gris de son "sauveur" et le fixa pendant un bon moment. Puis il tourna lentement sa tête vers elle, comme si il avait remarqué qu'elle le fixait...

Mashiro tourna vivement la tête. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas à son amie.

"- Tu regardais quoi au juste?

- Moi? Euh... non, rien..."

Aki jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction où Mashiro regardait puis haussa les épaules. Mashiro eut un léger sourire; elle se sentit rassurée. Mais une question vint lui titiller le cerveau... même si il avait l'air ennuyé d'être là, pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils pleins de tristesse?

Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors lorsque le dernier cours de la journée prit fin. Alors qu'elles rangeaient leurs affaires, Aki lui proposa d'aller dîner à un nouveau restaurant japonais qui venait d'ouvrir. Mashiro le connaissait – d'ailleurs son nom est "Amai Shiokarai" - puisqu'elle était passée une fois devant alors qu'elle faisait ses courses. Elle s'était promis d'aller y faire un tour, mais faute de temps elle n'a pas pu. C'est pourquoi elle accepta avec plaisir l'invitation de son amie.

Il ne restait plus qu'un couloir à franchir avant la sortie de la faculté. Mashiro discutait avec Aki du restaurant; son amie était d'ailleurs toute excitée à l'idée d'y aller et faisait déjà la liste de tout ce qu'elle prévoyait de manger, ce qui fit sourire Mashiro.

Cela faisait longtemps que Mashiro n'avait pas mangé japonais; enfin, véritablement japonais. Elle a bien essayé de cuisiner les plats traditionnels qu'elle connaissait avec les produits locaux, mais le goût était bien différent. Et les produits importés directement du Japon étaient trop chers pour elle, elle n'a qu'un petit budget. Aki semblait déjà connaître par coeur le menu du restaurant, et Mashiro s'apprêtait à lui demander quels étaient les plats qu'on y servait lorsqu'elle aperçoit, marchant devant elle, le garçon aux cheveux longs.

Aki s'était à présent lançée dans une longue tirade sur la cuisine japonaise, mais Mashiro ne l'écoutait plus. Elle fixait le dos du garçon, hésitante.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Mashiro s'excusa auprès de Aki et lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants. Aki était quelque peu contrariée d'avoir été interrompue, néanmoins elle prévient Mashiro qu'elle a très faim et qu'elle doit donc faire vite...

Mashiro dût courir afin de rattraper le garçon.

"- Euh..."

Apparemment, celui-ci ne l'a pas remarquée. Il marchait de façon nonchalante, avec une main sur la hanche, l'autre tenant son sac qu'il avait mis par dessus son épaule.

Mashiro marchait désormais à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il marche vite! La jeune fille devait presque courir afin de rester à sa hauteur. Ils marchèrent ainsi sur plusieurs mètres... Le jeune homme ne la remarquait toujours pas, apparemment. Mais en fait et surtout, Mashiro n'osait pas lui adresser la parole, de peur d'être ignorée. Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de sortie, elle daigna enfin parler.

"- Euh... hum... est-ce que je peux te parler?"

Le jeune homme s'arrêta finalement et posa son regard sur elle. Il lui sourit.

"- Et ben, j'ai failli attendre! Pendant un moment, je me suis demandé si on t'avait pas coupé la langue!

- Hein?"

Que voulait-il dire? Mashiro comprit rapidement. En fait, il avait remarqué depuis le début qu'elle voulait le voir, mais il n'a rien dit. Pourquoi?

"- Tu savais... depuis le début?

- Evidemment. Difficile de ne pas répérer quelqu'un qui court à côté de toi en te regardant.

- Mais tu n'as rien dit...

- Parce que c'était amusant."

Mashiro ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Il était en train de jouer avec elle?

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

Mashiro avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle elle voulait lui parler.

"- Euh... je... je voulais te remercier... pour tout à l'heure...

- Tout à l'heure?

- Oui... ce matin. Merci de m'avoir ramené mon bonnet!" dit-elle d'une traite, tout en s'inclinant. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit l'expression d'étonnement et de surprise qui se dessinait sur le visage du garçon. Puis il sourit à nouveau.

"- Bah, ce n'était rien. Mais au fait, pourquoi tu t'inclines?"

Alors là, Mashiro fut prise au dépourvu. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde simplement "De rien" puis repartir comme si de rien n'était. Au lieu de ça, il lui pose cette question.

"- Et bien... c'est une forme de politesse...

- Ah bon?... tiens, dit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ce serait cool si tout le monde pouvait faire la même chose..."

Mashiro le dévisagea avec surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?

La jeune fille remarqua soudainement que ses yeux prirent soudainement un air sérieux, voire même presque triste, alors qu'il regardait la rue au travers de la porte d'entrée. Il laissa Mashiro sur place, rejoignant à grands pas la sortie.

"- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. A plus!" lança-t'il à Mashiro en lui faisant un signe de la main. Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part de la jeune fille, il sortit en courant de la faculté et s'engouffra dans une voiture noire stationnée dans la rue, juste devant. La voiture démarra ensuite en trombe et disparut dans la nuit noire.

Mashiro resta sur place sans bouger, scrutant toujours le coin de rue où la voiture avait disparu. Cette fois, elle n'a pas pu lui demander son nom...

"- Alors c'est lui que tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder pendant le cours!"

Mashiro sursauta. Son amie Aki se tenait à côté d'elle, les bras croisés, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Aki! Je... non! Je ne le regardais pas!

- Mooooon oeil! Tu sais, je te connais bien maintenant! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal... Et comment il s'appelle?

- Euh... je ne sais pas...

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas? Hum... Remarque... même moi, la reine des potins, je ne connais pas grand chose à son sujet... il ne vient pas souvent en cours... et le peu de fois où il vient en cours, il fait la sieste."

Un gargouillement grondant et sourd, provenent de l'estomac d'Aki, mit un terme à leur conversation.

"- Bon!, s'exclama-t'elle. On verra ça demain, si il vient! En attendant, à moi la bonne nourriture! Allez Mashiro, dépêches-toi!

- Hein? Euh, oui, j'arrive..."

~.o.O.o.~

C'est le ventre bien rempli que Mashiro rejoignit enfin son petit studio. N'ayant toujours pas oublié les coutumes japonaises, elle enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée afin de les remplacer par des chaussons chauds et douillets.

A son arrivée en France, Mashiro était un peu perdue. Même si elle avait quelques notions dans la langue, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds en dehors du Japon. En fait, elle n'a même jamais quitté le village. Et la voilà tout d'un coup propulsée dans une nouvelle vie qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle fut prise en charge par une correspondante franco-japonaise qui lui conseilla tout d'abord de prendre des cours de français histoire de se perfectionner, ce qu'elle fit sans plus tarder. Et en quelques mois, elle maîtrisait la langue avec perfection... était-ce parce qu'elle était habituée à apprendre beaucoup de chose en très peu de temps? Ou parce que les restes de ses pouvoirs divins lui facilitaient la tâche? Mashiro aurait bien voulu croire à la première, mais elle fut forcée d'admettre que les deux y contribuaient.

Durant sa première année en France, Mashiro vivait dans une résidence étudiante et avait comme habitat une chambre très petite meublée uniquement d'un lit et d'un bureau. Les toilettes et la salle de bain devait être partagée entre tous les résidents et pour manger, il n'y avait qu'une cafétéria. Un véritable calvaire pour Mashiro qui, à chaque fois qu'elle devait se rendre à la salle de bain ou aux toilettes, ou alors pour aller manger quelque chose, devait subir les regards surpris de ses camarades... et pire encore, des moqueries de certains. Mais la chance lui a sourit lorsque sa tutrice lui trouva un petit boulot bien payé dans un bar. En effet, Mashiro s'avère être une excellente chanteuse, et le propriétaire du bar cherchait justement quelqu'un capable de faire des mini-concerts pour ses clients.

Mashiro est timide de nature, et ce fut dur pour elle de chanter devant tout ces gens. Mais elle n'avait à l'époque qu'une idée en tête: quitter cette résidence étudiante et avoir son propre petit appartement à elle. Elle travaillait alors d'arrache-pied, parfois même jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit alors qu'elle commençait ses cours tôt le lendemain matin.

Mashiro a pu obtenir son appartement plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Le patron, satisfait de son travail, lui avait accordé une petite prime; et les pourboires donnés par les clients l'avaient beaucoup aidé aussi. Sa tutrice, avant qu'elle ne retourne au Japon, lui avait alors déniché ce petit appartement en banlieue parisienne. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle a atterri ici, à Lutécie.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour elle. La pièce principale faisait office de salon et salle à manger en même temps. Pour son grand bonheur, Mashiro a réussi à dénicher quelques meubles et bricoles typiquement japonais: comme par exemple la table à manger, une table très basse avec en guise de chaises des petits coussins; quelques reproductions d'estampes accrochées ici et là; et dans un coin de la pièce, une branche de cerisier dans un vase. La pièce comportait également un canapé et une télévision.

Ah, la télévision... Mashiro aime beaucoup regarder la télé. Quand elle était à Kamiki, la seule fois où elle pouvait regarder la télévision était quand elle retournait chez ses parents une fois par mois pour quelques jours. Désormais tout les soirs, en mangeant, elle regardait la télé...

A sa gauche se trouve la cuisine. Rien ne sépare les deux pièces à part les meubles et le carrelage de la cuisine. Enfin, la porte de droite mène à la chambre, où se trouve bien entendu le lit de Mashiro et son bureau. C'est aussi par cette chambre qu'elle peut accèder à sa petite salle de bain.

Mashiro prit une bonne douche avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Encore un jour de cours, puis ce sera le week-end... Mais étrangement, une seule chose occupait l'esprit de Mashiro: le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs.

Pourquoi pensait-elle autant à lui? Mashiro le connaît à peine. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui parle depuis la rentrée. Parce qu'il l'avait aidée le matin même? Possible, car à part Aki, personne d'autre ne lui vient en aide quand elle en a besoin.

Toutes les personnes à qui elle a adressé la parole finissent toutes par l'appeler Blanquette ou Blanche-Neige et à se moquer d'elle concernant son physique. Même Aki, la première fois qu'elles se sont rencontrées. Mais lui... lui, c'est différent. Il est le seul à ne pas l'avoir fait.

Sur ces pensées, les yeux de Mashiro s'alourdirent et elle finit par s'endormir.

~.o.O.o.~

_Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. La cérémonie était organisée par les Anciens du village, et des centaines de personnalités spirituelles venus de tout le Japon s'étaient déplacées pour l'occasion. Mashiro, vêtue d'un somptueux kimono pour l'occasion, attendait patiemment dans le sanctuaire du village, entourée uniquement de miko. L'entrée au sanctuaire était donc strictement interdite aux visiteurs jusqu'à la cérémonie. Quant à Mashiro, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir; mais l'une des miko avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner des nouvelles de ce qui se passait, notamment sur le déroulement de la fête... Elle lui avait également signalé que de nombreuses fêtes religieuses avaient été organisées un peu partout au Japon en l'honneur de ce jour, ce qui rendit Mashiro quelque peu heureuse._

_Puis, après une attente qui lui semblait interminable, Miko Hime, la dirigeante du Sanctuaire, vint la chercher. Ca y'est, c'est le moment. Lorsque Mashiro quitta le sanctuaire, escortée par toutes les autres miko, elle fut très surprise de voir autant de monde. Certes, elle avait été prévenue, mais... c'était bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle savait que de grandes figures spirituelles étaient présentes... mais elle imaginait également que des gens normaux, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des personnes âgées... venus des quatres coins du pays, étaient là pour la voir, elle, réincarnation d'Amaterasu... celle qui leur viendra en aide, les rassurera... Celle en qui ils viennent chercher du réconfort..._

_Mashiro devait être à la hauteur. Tout le monde fit silence lorsqu'elle traversa l'allée, et elle sentait les milliers de regards qui se posaient sur elle. La procession se dirigea silencieusement vers l'arbre de Konohana où devait se poursuivre la cérémonie._

_Et comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, une fois arrivée près de l'arbre, elle aperçut Sakuya, l'esprit résident de l'arbre, flottant au dessus d'elle avec un sourire radieux. Bien entendu, seules Mashiro et les autres miko pouvait la voir. Puis, en regardant Sakuya une deuxième fois, Mashiro s'aperçoit qu'une lumière rose sautillait sur l'épaule de l'esprit... Isshoka! Isshoka, petite korropokkuru et une des meilleures amies de Mashiro, était également là! Cela fit sourire la future déesse et la rassura._

_Accompagnée par la musique traditionnelle exécutée par les musiciens du village, Miko Hime remit solennellement à Mashiro ses attributs divins._

_Tout d'abord le miroir Vengeance Divine, dont on raconte qu'il a été donnée par Sakuya même à la deuxième réincarnation d'Amaterasu, puis le Rosaire Mystique et ensuite l'Epée Tsumugari qui a autrefois appartenu au Grand Démon à 8 têtes Yamata no Orochi. Sakuya demanda également à Miko Hime de lui remettre le kimono divin, un cadeau offert par les Dieux et qui sera l'armure de Mashiro lors de ses combats._

_Et enfin, avant de clôturer la cérémonie, Miko Hime lui remit l'objet le plus important de tous; le Pinceau Céleste. Mashiro se souvenait très bien du moment où elle tenait l'objet entre ses mains pour la première fois: Le manche était taillé dans un bois blanc léger mais résistant, et la brosse, douce et soyeuse au toucher, était constituée de poils de loup._

_Miko Hime clôtura la cérémonie par un discours dont Mashiro n'écoutait que la moitié. Elle ne pensait désormais qu'à une chose: entamer son voyage afin d'aller apporter son aide aux gens. Ce n'est que lorsque la foule applaudit vigoureusement qu'elle fut tirée hors de ses pensées, et qu'elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était réellement devenue une déesse._

_La cérémonie terminée, il était à présent à temps de faire la fête. Mashiro fut autorisée à y participer. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues la féliciter et espéraient d'elle qu'elle puisse apporter la paix et le bonheur dans le pays. Elle revit également Isshoka, qui revenait tout juste de Ponkotan avec les siens... et la bonne nouvelle qu'Isshoka est sur le point de devenir la nouvelle Envoyée Céleste._

_La fête battait son plein... Tout le monde dansait, chantait et riait, le saké coulait à foison et les buffets ne désemplissaient pas. Mashiro s'amusait également en compagnie de Sakuya et d'Isshoka. Elle n'avait pour l'instant qu'une seule chose en tête: s'amuser, puis ensuite aller se reposer, et le lendemain se prépaper pour la suite._

_Et c'est dans ce moment de liesse et d'insouciance générale que la Lune s'obscurcit, avant de disparaître derrière d'épais nuages noirs._

_Mashiro savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La Lune disparaissant ainsi, une des sources du pouvoir d'Amaterasu, n'est en général jamais bon signe. Mashiro mit tous ses sens en alerte... et ces craintes se confirmèrent; elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer._

_Alors que les gens fêtaient encore, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui se passait, Mashiro quitta précipitemment son amie Isshoka afin de se rendre sur la colline surplombant le village. Elle pourra ainsi avoir une vue globale de ce qui se passait. Et une fois arrivée, elle retint un cri de frayeur en voyant l'énorme masse de ténèbres qui se dirigeait droit sur eux._

_Mashiro le sentait. Cela empestait le mal. Tel le vent, elle redescendit la colline en galopant afin d'aller alerter tout le monde._

_Mais quant elle revint, il était déjà trop tard. Même si les miko avaient elle aussi senti le danger et essayaient tant bien que mal d'évacuer tout le monde, le village était recouvert par la massive brume ténébreuse. Le chaos le plus total régnait: des gens couraient par-ci et par-là, de nombreux enfants perdus restaient là debout à pleurer... des tables tombèrent, des assiettes et des verres se cassèrent..._

_Un rugissement inhumain retentit. Alors que Mashiro aidait à évacuer les invités, elle le vit. Ou plutôt les vit. _

_Les huit têtes de Yamato No Orochi._

_Bien que légèrement différent des dessins et images qu'elle avait vu dans les archives du Sanctuaire, elle sentait que cela ne pouvait être que lui. Sa première réflexion fut de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il là? Et comment? Selon la légende, la deuxième réincarnation d'Amaterasu, avec l'aide du guerrier Susano, l'avait éradiqué de ce monde une bonne fois pour toute!_

_Miko Hime revint, paniquée et haletante, vers Mashiro. Elle lui expliqua que le village tout entier était entouré de démons. Ils étaient pris au piège. Orochi avait donc déjà tout préparé depuis un bon moment! Mais pourquoi Mashiro ne l'a-t-elle pas sentie plus tôt?_

_Peu importe, elle devait faire quelque chose. Les milliers de personnes venus assister à la fête étaient maintenant prisonniers. _

_C'est comme si les Dieux avaient répondu à ses prières. Le kimono s'enroula de lui-même autour d'elle et Vengeance Divine s'enflamma, prêt pour le combat. Les cheveux blancs immaculés de Mashiro, déjà longs normalement, s'allongèrent jusqu'à atteindre le sol, et leurs pointes se teintèrent de noir, rappelant ainsi la brosse du Pinceau Céleste. Les peintures rouges de guerre apparurent sur son corps: son front, autour de ses yeux, ses bras et ses cuisses. _

_Mashiro brillait tel un Soleil resplendissant dont la lumière apaisa les coeurs et fit disparaître les peurs de tout les invités. Utilisant son Pinceau Céleste, elle dessina dans le ciel un croissant de Lune, faisant ainsi revenir la Lune et dissipant les ténèbres. Sa première utilisation du Pinceau céleste... Ce pinceau divin répondait exactement à ses pensées, comme si tout les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un... comme si il était fait rien que pour elle._

_Orochi était bien plus fort que ce qu'elle ne croyait. Elle fut rapidement subjguée par le pouvoir d'Orochi, dont la Tête de la Foudre jeta une fumée ténèbreuse sur elle, la privant momentanément de ses pouvoirs. L'une des têtes d'Orochi, celle de la foudre, en profita pour faire abattre sur la foule des éclairs aveuglants... et meurtriers._

_Mashiro assistait, impuissante et emprisonnée dans le tourbillon de fumée malsaine, au carnage. Des gens couraient dans tout les sens. Des enfants aux visages ensanglantés hurlaient, cherchant leurs parents. Des corps gisaient sur le sol... Une mère était là, assise, tenant dans ses bras son enfant inanimé... Elle était complètement perdue... A ce moment-là, la jeune déesse sentit que tout était perdu. Même si ses pouvoirs lui revinrent... elle avait failli à sa mission._

_Orochi finit par s'en aller après d'interminables minutes, laissant derrière lui un paysage de désolation. Au milieu de tout cela, Mashiro était à genoux, paralysée, scrutant avec des yeux vides la scène qui s'offrait à elle. _

_Presque tout a été détruit. _

_Des corps inanimés jonchaient le sol... Un silence lourd et pesant régnait... ponctué quelque fois par des cris et des pleurs. "Amaterasu!" entendait-elle. "Amaterasu! Viens à notre secours!"_

* * *

><p>Voilà... j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!<p>

Au fait... quelqu'un saurait pas comment on fait pour enlever les espaces à chaque fois qu'on retourne à la ligne? Ils apparaissent une fois le document uploadé..._  
><em>


	2. Parchemin 2: Un étrange personnage

**'TITE ANNONCE**

Au fait, j'ai oublié de préciser dans le premier chapitre... cherchez pas où se trouve Lutécie, c'est une ville que j'ai inventé. C'est plus facile comme ça ;)

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, mais que va-t'il se passer ensuite? Votre main s'avance irrémédiablement vers le parchemin noté "2"...<em>

**Parchemin n.2 – Un étrange personnage**

C'est en sanglots et toute tremblante que Mashiro se réveilla. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver son calme.

Une fois à peu près calmée, Mashiro s'assied sur son lit et jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il était trois heures du matin. La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans ses petites mains, les sanglots la secouant à nouveau: c'était comme ça quasiment toutes les nuits. Ce même cauchemar qui la hante depuis deux ans. Depuis ce fameux jour...

C'est pour ça que Mashiro s'efforçait de vivre une vie normale d'étudiante ici, en France. Le jour, les cours et le travail parvenaient à occuper son esprit, mais une fois la nuit tombée, elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre les démons du passé.

Et pour ne rien arranger les choses, la Lune était cachée derrière les nuages. Comme ce jour.

Mashiro décida de se lever. Après tout, elle était certaine qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

Alors qu'elle se brossait les dents devant son miroir, dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille aperçut un rouleau de parchemin entre deux pots de crème, le tout rangé sur l'étagère à côté du lavabo. Intriguée, elle finit de se laver les dents et se saisit du rouleau, qui s'avère être une reproduction d'un parchemin relatant la Légende de Shiranui. Mashiro pouvait facilement le reconnaître grâce au cordon fait de fil d'or qui maintenait le parchemin fermé.

Mashiro soupira. Les Dieux veulent-ils vraiment la torturer?

Mais malgré tout les mauvais souvenirs que cela lui rappelait, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de le lire. Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire par coeur à force de l'avoir lu et relu, mais relire les mots et revoir les superbes illustrations la passionnaient plus que tout, comme si elle espérait découvrir, cachée derrière ces lignes et ces images, un secret...

On raconte que Shiranui était la première réincarnation d'Amaterasu sur Terre, envoyée afin de vaincre Orochi. Lorsque Shiranui fit son apparition, le démon à 8 têtes régnait en Maître absolu et terrorisait le village de Kamiki où chaque année, il venait réclamer son sacrifice, à chaque fois une jeune fille. Shiranui faisait de son mieux pour aider les habitants mais malheureusement eux ne le voyaient pas d'un bon oeil. Comme ils ignoraient que c'était en réalité la déesse Amaterasu (et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils l'ont surnommé Shiranui, ce qui signifie Majesté de Lumière Blanche), ils le considéraient comme un messager d'Orochi, car à chaque fois Shiranui était vu rôdant autour de la maison du prochain sacrifice.

Le jour funeste arriva alors; Orochi décocha sa flèche qui vint se planter dans le toit de la maison de la prochaine victime, une jeune femme nommée Nami. Mais pour l'homme qui était tombé amoureux d'elle, le guerrier Nagi, c'en était trop. Ne voulant pas voir sa bien-aimée finir en repas pour démon, il décida de prendre sa place en revêtant le kimono blanc de sacrifice, déterminé à exterminer Orochi.

Les sacrifices féminins sont essentiels pour Orochi, car ils lui permettent de renouveller sa force vitale et de rester ainsi immortel. Ainsi, telle ne fut pas sa colère lorsqu'il remarqua que le sacrifice qui lui fut apporté n'était pas la jeune femme qu'il avait choisi, mais un homme fou de rage et clamant qu'il était venu le détruire. La bataille s'engagea; mais Orochi était beaucoup trop fort. Alors que Nagi, gravement blessé, s'apprêtait à abandonner, Shiranui lui vint en aide; le majestueux loup blanc fit appel à la puissance de la Lune, redonnant ainsi ses forces à Nagi. L'homme et l'animal combattirent fièrement côte à côte et, après une lutte acharnée, parvinrent enfin à vaincre et à sceller Orochi.

La paix fut ramenée à Kamiki, mais cela avait un prix; Shiranui n'était pas sorti indemne de la bataille, mortellement blessé par le poison d'Orochi. Nagi le ramena alors à Kamiki où, tout doucement, la vie quitta le corps du loup...

Les exploits de Shiranui et de Nagi ne demeurèrent pas sous silence; les villageois, commencèrent par ériger une statue en l'honneur de Shiranui afin de le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait, et le récit des faits se transmirent de génération en génération. Les dieux retrouvèrent leur pouvoir et leur gloire d'antan, grâce à la foi renouvellée des humains.

Shiranui avait triomphé d'Orochi... mais elle, Mashiro, avait lamentablement échoué face à lui. Elle aurait pu sauver toute ces vies innocentes...

Ce grave incident n'avait bien entendu pas échappé aux Dieux; et par l'intermédiaire de Sakuya, ils retirèrent à Mashiro tout ses attributs divins, y compris ses pouvoirs. Mashiro avait perdu la confiance des Dieux, mais pas seulement; même les mortels ne la croyaient plus. Autrefois future déesse promise à une grande destinée, elle était maintenant à leurs yeux qu'une impostrice, voire pire, une messagère d'Orochi qui aurait volontairement libéré le démon.

Mashiro se regarda une derrière fois dans son miroir, ses yeux marrons encore rougis fixant son reflet. Elle n'envisageait même pas de prendre son petit-déjeuner, car se rappeler de ces mauvais souvenirs avait suffi à lui nouer l'estomac et à lui couper totalement l'appétit, mais peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais l'aiderait à s'en remettre. Elle quitta la salle de bain d'un pas lourd et s'empara des vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la veille, soigneusement pliés sur la chaise. Après un ultime passage devant son miroir afin de s'assurer qu'aucune mèche de cheveux ne dépassait de son bonnet, elle rejoignit l'entrée afin d'y enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau, puis referma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, et il restait encore un peu de brume. Certes, c'était plutôt étrange pour une jeune fille d'aller se promener à quatre heures du matin dans la rue, surtout qu'il fait toujours nuit, mais Mashiro aimait bien cela. Les rues sont totalement vides et silencieuses, tout le monde étant encore en train de dormir. Il n'y a donc personne pour lui jeter des regards du genre "oh! Une bête de foire!". C'est comme si Mashiro se sentait seule au monde, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le froid, Mashiro s'arrêta sur un pont et regarda l'immense étendue d'eau se trouvant en dessous de la structure. Fermant les yeux, elle écouta les crépitements que faisaient les vagues provoquées par le vent, le chant du vent accompagné par toute une chorale d'oiseaux bien matinaux...

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration.

_Chiriyuku hanabira ga machi wo irodoru kedo  
>Saigo no toki na noto kaze ga oshiete kureta<br>Kisetsu wa mawaru kara shinpai wa ira nai to  
>Ano toki yokogitta tsuki ga terashite kureta<em>

Itsumo onaji namida bakari nagashi tsuzukeru  
>Nakusa nakereba kiduka nai kara<p>

Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara  
>Kinou no jibun ni "Sayounara"<br>Kawara nai omoi ga aru no naraba  
>Itsuka sakura no shita de<p>

Depuis son arrivée en France, Mashiro a eut l'occasion de développer sa passion pour la musique. A l'époque où elle était encore à Kamiki, la musique faisait partie de son apprentissage. Il s'agissait bien entendu de musique traditionnelle japonaise, et Mashiro a appris à maîtriser le koto. Maintenant qu'elle est seule, elle a pu élargir ses connaissances musicales; et telle ne fut pas sa suprise de constater que même les artistes de son pays d'origine utilisaient des instruments électroniques, de nouvelles méthodes de chant, etc... pour faire de la musique. C'est là que Mashiro prit pleinement conscience que, même après avoir appris des tas de choses durant son enfance... et bien en fait, elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre et à découvrir.

_Taisetsu na inori ga todoku you ni  
>Kyou mo utai tsuzukete yuku<br>Sagashiteta kotae wa kitto aru to  
>Sotto oshiete kureru <em>

_Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara  
>Toki wo koete todoketai<br>Kawara nai omoi ga aru no naraba  
>Itsuka sakura no shita de<em>

Taisetsu na inori ga todoku you ni  
>Kyou mo utai tsuzukete yuku<br>Sagashiteta kotae wa kono ni aru to  
>Sotto oshiete kureta<p>

Kanashimi wo Resetto shite...

Mashiro commencer à frissonner. Il commençait sérieusement à faire froid, mais la jeune femme se sentait mieux à présent. Elle décida de retourner chez elle et de quand même avaler quelque chose, car même si aujourd'hui les cours commençaient en début d'après-midi, il lui faut quelque chose dans le ventre histoire de pouvoir tenir toute la matinée...

C'est avec le sourire et le coeur léger que Mashiro retourna chez elle. Plus qu'une après-midi de cours, et c'est le week-end. Elle avait hâte d'aller au cinéma avec Aki pour aller regarder le dernier film qui venait de sortir. Tout se passera bien désormais, pensait-elle.

~.o.O.o.~

Le premier cours de l'après-midi était consacré... aux mathématiques, une fois de plus. Alors que Aki et Mashiro descendaient les escaliers afin d'aller rejoindre leur place habituelle, aux tout premiers rangs, Mashiro aperçut les deux étudiants de la veille assis côte à côte, près de l'allée. Tous les deux lui jetèrent un regard de mépris... Mashiro n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Mais une fois que le cours commença, la jeune femme laissa ceci de côté pour le moment, essayant de se concentrer sur ce que le professeur disait et de ne pas s'endormir. Finalement, Mashiro sentit ses yeux s'alourdir irrémédiablement au bout de quelques minutes... cela est dû à la partie animale qui réside dans ses gènes. Car même si Mashiro n'a plus ses pouvoirs, elle reste moitié louve, ce qui la conduit des fois à adopter des comportements bizarres... et là par exemple, écouter quelque chose de long et d'assez incompréhensible a tendance à l'ennuyer et à l'endormir. Ses yeux se fermèrent... non! Il faut qu'elle tienne le coup!

"- Vous faites un concours de celui ou celle qui tiendra le plus longtemps possible sans s'endormir?"

Mashiro sursauta légèrement.

"- Hum? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Aki regardait successivement son amie et les rangs du fond. Cela piqua la curiosité de Mashiro qui tourna la tête afin de chercher ce que son amie regardait.

- Et pourquoi "vous"?, demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant toujours pas.

- Tu ne vois pas? Ton nouvel ami...

- Mon...

Mashiro regarda une nouvelle fois en arrière et comprit cette fois-ci. Elle parlait du garçon aux cheveux longs. Celui-ci était assis au dernier rang, comme d'habitude, et somnolait. Continuant de le fixer, Mashiro voyait qu'il luttait contre le sommeil, se resaisissant à la dernière minute avant que sa tête ne heurte la table.

- Combien de temps va-t'il tenir? chuchota Aki, excitée comme si elle assistait à la projection d'un film à suspens.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par abandonner; il croisa ses bras sur la table afin de s'en faire un coussin, y posa sa tête et s'immobilisa.

- Ah, fit Aki, légèrement déçue. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps...

Quant à Mashiro, elle retourna à son bloc-notes, riant légèrement. Elle en avait la certitude, c'était un garçon étrange mais... plutôt amusant.

Mashiro ne vit pas le temps passer, si bien qu'elle fut plutôt surprise lorsque le professeur annonça la fin du cours. Le dernier cours de la soirée. A peine le professeur leur souhaita un bon week-end que Aki se leva d'un bond et rangea ses affaires.

- Désolée Mashiro, on pourra pas rentrer ensemble ce soir, j'ai des choses urgentes à faire... Bien entendu, ça tiens toujours pour le ciné de demain, d'ailleurs j'avais prévu qu'on... tiens, il se passe quelque chose là-haut.

En effet, le tumulte habituel provoqué par les étudiants en fin de cours s'était atténué, et tous regardait vers le haut, le fond de la salle, aux derniers rangs.

L'estomac de Mashiro se noua; le garçon aux longs cheveux était aux prises avec les deux étudiants de la veille. Bien que plus petits que lui, ils le toisaient du regard, un regard plein de mépris et de menaces. Puis l'un des étudiants le saisit violemment par le col, lui proférant des menaces au visage que Mashiro parvenait parfaitement à entendre.

- Ce soir, comme promis, on va te faire la peau. Tu vas voir, ça va cogner!

Quant au garçon, il ne semblait nullement appeuré et regardait ses agresseurs avec une expression des plus indifférentes. Un surveillant, alerté par ce qui était en train de se passer, accourut pour les séparer; et il les prévient fermement que toute bagarre est formellement interdite dans l'enceinte de la faculté et que, s'ils veulent régler leurs comptes, qu'ils le fassent dehors. L'étudiant lâcha le garçon, et tous les trois se dirigaient vers la sortie d'un pas ferme et décidé.

Mashiro rangea précipitemment ses affaires. Le garçon va avoir de gros ennuis, et elle est presque certaine que ça a un rapport avec l'incident de la veille et l'absence des deux étudiants durant toute la journée. Peut-être que si elle intervenait, elle parviendrai à calmer les choses. Mashiro ne prit même pas le temps de passer la bandoulière de son sac au dessus de son épaule, le tenant à la place bien serré contre sa poitrine, et quitta la pièce en toute hâte.

- Cours! Va sauver ton prince charmant! entendit-elle crier derrière elle.

Cela fit rougir Mashiro, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de répliquer à son amie. Ce n'est pas grave, elle lui enverra un message une fois rentrée à la maison. Pour l'instant, elle priait pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre entre les garçons...

Mashiro détalait les couloirs en essayant de courir le plus normalement possible. En général, elle peut courir aussi vite que le vent et à une vitesse incroyable, mais là il y'avait beaucoup de trop de monde pour le faire... toutefois, elle se retrouva face à un couloir désert et là, elle n'hésita pas: se penchant légèrement en avant, elle traversa le couloir long de plusieurs mètres en à peine quelques secondes, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol.

La jeune femme atteignit enfin la sortie. A travers la porte vitrée, la rue était sombre en raison de la nuit tombée. Mais Mashiro ne les voyait pas... Inquiète, elle sortit et, ne prêtant aucune attention au vent glacial qui vint la taquiner, elle scruta avidemment les environs. Où étaient-ils passés? Sont-ils encore dans la faculté?

Elle entendit soudainement des cris. Cela provenait de l'autre côté du bâtiment et, bien que lointains, la jeune fille reconnaissait ces voix. Ils ne voulaient donc pas que les autres étudiants les voient. Sans hésiter, elle contourna la bâtisse et ne mit pas longtemps à les retrouver: ils étaient bien là, debouts sur le trottoir. Mashiro s'arrêta, un peu désorientée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle: tandis que les deux étudiants, apparemment furieux, lançaient des menaces au garçon, celui semblait plutôt faire la sourde oreille. Calme et décontracté, il semblait ailleurs alors que les deux autres s'acharnaient et s'insurgeaient contre lui. Comme si... pour lui, il était absurde que ces deux-là viennent le déranger pour une histoire pareille.

L'un des étudiants finit par comprendre qu'au final, leur cible ne s'intéressait nullement à leur histoire. Il posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme et le poussa violemment. Le garçon aux cheveux longs, déséquilibré, tituba en arrière et manqua de tomber, mais il se rattrapa habilement.

- Oh, je vois... dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Si vous le prenez comme ça... Allez, amusons-nous un peu!

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends? s'écria l'autre étudiant.

- Moi? Ben pour moi-même, quelle question...

Cette réponse l'enragea encore plus.

- Hé, toi! lança-t'il à son ami, aide-moi!

Le premier n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois; il se plaça derrière le jeune homme, lui attrapa les deux bras et les bloqua derrière son dos, lui empêchant ainsi de bouger, et encore moins de s'échapper. Quant à l'autre, il leva son poing, prêt à frapper...

Mashiro remarqua alors une lueur de panique briller dans les yeux du garçon aux cheveux longs. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, apparemment...

- Arrêtez!

Tous les trois s'immobilisèrent et tournèrent la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille, une expression de surprise mélangée à de l'étonnement se dessinant sur leur visage. Mashiro fixait l'étudiant qui s'apprêtait à frapper droit dans les yeux. Au fond, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, mais elle essaya de paraître menaçante.

Ce qui, apparemment, ne fonctionna pas très bien, puisque maintenant ils semblaient être encore plus énervés. Laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps, l'étudiant s'avança lentement vers Mashiro, l'autre maintenant toujours sa cible prisonnière.

- Blanquette, tu tombes à pic..., dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque. Qu'avait-il en tête?

Il tendit la main vers elle et attrapa violemment son bonnet. Tout s'est passé très rapidement, et maintenant les cheveux de Mashiro flottait à l'air libre.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, paralysée. Non, pas ça... encore, dans la faculté, ça passait, mais là... il commence à y avoir du monde, dans la rue! Tout le monde va voir ses cheveux!

- C'était pas très sympa de ta part. Franchement, on peut dire que t'es pas très galant..., fit le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, toujours sur un ton sarcastique. Il continue d'être aussi provoquant même en étant dans cette situation difficile? Mashiro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oh toi, la ferme... et regarde bien ce que je vais faire...

Sur ces mots, il jeta le bonnet par terre et attrapa brutalement Mashiro par les épaules. En un instant elle était entre ses bras, ses mains posés sur son cou et menaçant de l'étrangler.

- Si tu t'excuses pas pour ce que tu nous as fait hier, j'ose pas même imaginer ce qui va arriver à Blanquette...

- Laisse-la, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Voyant que l'étudiant n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il venait de dire, il soupira.

- Ok, fais-ce que tu veux avec elle. De toute façon, je la connais à peine.

- Comment?

Mashiro aussi était scidérée par ses paroles. Elle s'est mise dans ce pétrin histoire de lui éviter la bagarre, et...?

- Tu... t'es sérieux?

- Absolument.

Mashiro sentit que son agresseur était lui déstabilisé par ces paroles. Puis, l'impensable se produit; le jeune homme profita de la situation pour libérer un de ses bras et asséner un violent cou de coude dans l'abdomen de l'autre étudiant. Celui-ci lâcha prise, la respiration coupée par le choc, permettant au jeune homme de le repousser pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'atteindre. Puis il accourut vers Mashiro et son agresseur et, attrapant son sac au passage, s'en servit pour frapper l'étudiant au visage. Mashiro fut libérée à son tour. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à se placer derrière lui, la protégeant ainsi des deux étudiants.

D'ailleurs ces deux-là ne s'attendaient pas à faire face à un tel adversaire, Mashiro pouvait le lire sur leurs visages défigurés par la colère mais aussi par la peur.

- Si tu te comportais comme un vrai adulte, reprit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux, je pense que t'aurais compris que tu es en train de te ridiculiser et de t'enfoncer encore plus dans ta bêtise. Nan?

L'étudiant le dévisagea. Il lança un "Tchh!" avant de se retourner vers son compagnon qui avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits:

- Hé dépêches, on se barre!

Puis tout les deux prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Mashiro et le garçon les suivirent du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle de la rue, masqués par la nuit. Le garçon soupira.

- Bon, je pense que ça les calmera pendant un moment, dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser le bonnet. Il le tendit ensuite à Mashiro.

- Euh... merci...

- Tu devrais carrément le scotcher à ta tête, tu crois pas?

Mashiro le regarda, surprise. Ce garçon la surprenait de plus en plus... et une fois encore, c'était elle qui était sauvée.

- Merci beaucoup... de m'avoir aidée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il en basculant son sac par-dessus son épaule. Et désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, mais c'était la seule solution... Le genre de mec qui ne sait que parler et pas exécuter... Au fait, ton amie n'est pas avec toi?

- Hein? Aki? Non, elle devait partir plus tôt, elle avait des choses à faire...

- … et donc tu te retrouves à rentrer chez toi toute seule. Dans la nuit. Pas très rassurant, à mon avis...

Mashiro sentit clairement ses joues s'empourprer.

- C'est pas grave... si je me dépêches...

Et puis, elle sait se battre.

- Je peux te raccompagner, si tu veux.

- Hein?

Le teint de la jeune fille vira au rouge. Lui et elle? Tous les deux seuls ensembles?

- Euh... je...

- On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ces gars attendent sagement dans un coin que tu sois toute seule. Ce serait dommage qu'ils te volent encore ton bonnet alors que... tu galères pour le mettre.

Il avait raison. Mashiro essayait tant bien que mal de faire un chignon avec ses cheveux (elle avait oublié de ramener un élastique), et de le maintenir en place pour enfiler son bonnet.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il finalement après l'avoir regardé lutter avec ses cheveux. Tu tiens ton chignon et je mets ton bonnet.

Le jeune homme lui prit le bonnet des mains, attendit que Mashiro achève son chignon, puis le lui enfila en prenant soin de bien recouvrir la coiffure de la jeune fille.

- Et voilà.

Mashiro le remercia, les joues encore toutes rouges et le coeur battant.

- Au fait... rassures-moi, tu ne portes pas ça en été?

- Hum? Euh, non... je met une casquette.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Tu es bien étrange... au fait, tu prends le train ou tu rentres à pied?

- Je... prends le train...

- Ok. En route pour la station alors!

Le sourire qu'il lui fit la rassura un peu et la mit un peu plus à l'aise. Tous deux commençèrent à marcher, elle fixant toujours le sol, lui marchant avec une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre tenant son sac. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la bouche de métro, attendirent sans se parler le prochain métro et y entrèrent. Comme il était tard, et que l'heure de pointe était déjà passée, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le wagon et ils trouvèrent rapidement deux sièges côte à côte vides. Le garçon s'assied en premier et invita Mashiro à en faire de même.

Durant presque tout le trajet, Mashiro fixait à présent son sac qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux, poings fermés. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une telle situation. Avec un garçon, en plus... et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Hum... Tu ne parles pas beaucoup...

- Euh... euh... on me l'a souvent dit...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas absolument pas. Je préfère les gens silencieux comme toi. Au moins ils ne te posent pas des questions débiles et ne t'exposent pas toute leur vie privée totalement inintéressante...

Mashiro leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il était maintenant accoudé à la fenêtre et fixait le paysage au dehors, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Au fait... dit-elle timidement, ce qui attira l'attention du garçon. Je m'appelle Mashiro. Mashiro Sakura.

Durant un bref instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Et bien, Mashiro, saches que Yuri Lowell est ravi de faire ta connaissance, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Yuri Lowell... Enfin, elle n'aura plus besoin de le surnommer "garçon aux cheveux longs"... Mais ses pensées furent interrompus par une annonce du conducteur.

- _Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, suite à un accident survenu sur notre voie, le trafic est interrompu... Nous allons devoir stationner ici quelques instants, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas plus de renseignements... Je vous remercie de votre compréhension._

Mashiro n'avait même pas remarqué que le train s'était arrêté en pleine voie. Quant à Yuri, il poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Mashiro, elle, ne disait rien. Pour elle, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: elle allait devoir rester plus longtemps dans cette situation embarrassante avec Yuri.

- Désolée... de t'avoir entraîné avec moi...

- Hum? Oh, ce n'est pas grave. D'habitude on vient me chercher, mais aujourd'hui il se trouve que je dois rentrer en train...

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, nouvelle annonce du conducteur.

- _Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le trafic sera totalement interrompu et ne reprendra que demain matin. Je vais pour l'instant avancer le train jusqu'à la prochaine station. Veuillez __ensuite vous référer aux correspondances. Veuillez nous excuser pour le désagrément occasionné._

Dans le train, des cris de protestations s'élevèrent, tandis que le véhicule se remit lentement en mouvement. Mashiro commença alors à paniquer: comment allait-elle faire pour rentrer?

Yuri et elle descendirent à la prochaine station. Apparemment, un train aurait déraillé quelques stations plus loin, causant le désordre le plus total sur la ligne.

- Tu vas prendre un autre train?, lui demanda Yuri.

- Non... c'est le seul qui me permet de rentrer chez moi..., répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Ah, mince... mais tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici jusqu'à demain... Viens, on va voir si il y'a des bus.

Alors que Yuri s'avançait vers la sortie, Mashiro, elle, resta clouée sur place. D'habitude, tout le monde préfère l'éviter et la laisser tomber, elle était donc obligée de se débrouiller toute seule. Mais là... Yuri n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à l'aider. Cela réconforta Mashiro.

Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, Yuri se retourna vers elle.

- Alors, tu viens?

- Hein? Euh, oui, j'arrive...

A peine le rejoignit-elle qu'il l'attrapa fermement par le poignet.

- Accroches-toi bien, vas y'avoir du monde...

Et il avait raison: une foule compacte se forma autour d'eux. Sûrement tous les passagers bloqués à cause de l'accident. L'interruption du trafic s'était étendu sur toutes les lignes empruntant le chemin où il y'a eu l'accident. Ca bousculait dans tout les sens... bientôt, la petite Mashiro se retrouva rapidement ballotée dans tout les sens, et quelque fois elle sentait même qu'on lui marchait sur les pieds! Mashiro tordit son corps avec souplesse afin de pouvoir se faufiler sans peine à travers la foule... et surtout, ne pas perdre Yuri de vue.

Tout deux parvinrent enfin à s'extirper de ce lieu opressant. Yuri, tenant toujours le poignet de Mashiro, l'entraîna à travers les couloirs du métro et les escaliers. Mashiro n'était jamais venue par ici (sa connaissance du train se limitait uniquement au trajet maison-faculté... et maison-boulot aussi), mais Yuri semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait. Lui-même se faufilait habilement entre les passants, les contournant à la dernière minute... heureusement que Mashiro avait suivi un entraînement physique important auparavant! Une fille normale n'aurait pas tenu la cadence avec quelqu'un comme lui!

A la sortie, Yuri lâcha enfin Mashiro et se tourna vers elle, légèrement essouflé.

- Wow, tu as réussi à me suivre sans problèmes! Et à peine essouflée, en plus!

En effet... Mashiro était plutôt habituée à ce genre de course. Durant ses années à Kamiki, elle commençait toutes ses journées par trois tours du village en courant. Alors forcément...

Mashiro regarda autour d'elle mais ne sut pas dire où ils se trouvaient exactement. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette partie de la ville... Et Yuri l'avait probablement remarqué.

- Ici c'est le cinéma, lui dit-elle en lui désignant le bâtiment juste en face d'eux. Beaucoup de bus passent par ici, avec un peu de chance on en trouvera un qui pourra te ramener chez toi.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'arrêt de bus, où Yuri vérifia les horaires et les lignes de bus. Quant à Mashiro elle le laissa faire, préférant l'observer (ou le contempler plutôt...). Une légère brise hivernale vint faire onduler ses longs cheveux dont la couleur se fondait presque avec la nuit... Cela ne semblait nullement le gêner, mais pour elle, c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel spectacle...

- Hey, tu es toujours sur terre?

Yuri dût même claquer des doigts devant ses yeux pour la faire sortir de ses pensées. Mashiro ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il ne regardait plus le panneau et qu'il se tenait à présent devant elle.

- Euh... euh... excuse-moi...

- En train de rêver à un moment pareil?, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je voulais juste te demander où tu habitais.

- Dans... dans le quartier des Fleurs Ensoleillées...

- Vraiment? Ben t'as de la chance, je connais un bus qui passe par là. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t'il en jetant un coup d'oeil au panneau, c'est le prochain qui arrive. Voilà c'est bon, tu peux retourner à tes rêveries maintenant.

Cette fois, Mashiro dut réprimer un petit rire.

- Ah! S'exclama-t'il, apparemment tu sais rire aussi!

- Bien... bien sûr que je sais rire...

- Et bien tant mieux. Parce que à chaque fois que je te regarde, tu n'es pas très souriante...

Yuri s'assied sur le banc et incita Mashiro à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils étaient les seuls à attendre le bus à l'arrêt.

- Ca va, t'as pas trop froid?

Ce serait plutôt elle qui devrait lui poser cette question! Elle allait bien, avec son gros manteau, son bonnet et ses gants, mais lui... il portait une simple veste en cuir noir et ouverte, sa chemise ouverte et donc la moitié de son torse à l'air... et il lui demande si elle a froid?

- Je vais bien... ce serait plutôt toi...

- Moi? Disons que je suis habitué. En même temps, trop de vêtements sur moi m'empêche de bouger convenablement.

Quelle réponse bizarre... Mashiro n'y était toujours pas habitué. Ce garçon hors-normes n'en finissait plus de l'étonner...

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée du bus. Mashiro monta la première, valida son ticket et se retourna. Elle s'inclina légèrement.

- Merci pour tout, Yuri.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Tu sauras te débrouiller toute seule? Il faut que tu descendes à la cinquième station.

- D'accord. J'y vais, alors...

Toutefois, le regard étrange que Yuri fit soudainement la retint; il regardait à présent l'arrière du bus, fronçant les sourcils.

- Toute compte fait, je pense que je vais t'accompagner, lui dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. Tu risques de t'ennuyer sans moi.

- Que...?

- Allez! Tu es en train de faire attendre le chauffeur!

Yuri monta à son tour et la poussa légèrement, la forçant à avancer un peu plus vers l'arrière du bus. D'ailleurs, le bus était presque vide... mis à part qu'un seul homme occupait une place au fond. Mashiro pensait qu'il dormait, mais... une forte odeur d'alcool vint alors lui chatouiller les narines et elle comprit immédiatement que cet homme était en fait ivre.

Si elle était toute seule, elle aurait certainement paniqué durant tout le trajet. Même si elle savait se défendre. Heureusement que Yuri était là, avec elle...

Mashiro était assise sur une chaise isolée et Yuri se tenait debout à côté d'elle, le bras autour de la barre pour se tenir. D'ailleurs, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil méfiants à l'ivrogne du fond qui ronflait. Il ne remarquait même pas que Mashiro le fixait avec curiosité...

Il était suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse distinguer le collier qu'il portait. Un bijou fait d'une longue chaîne en argent, avec un pendentif en forme d'étoiles à dix branches dont celle du bas était plus longue que toutes les autres. Le pendentif semblait être fait d'une matière transparente et brillait d'une lueur faible. La jeune fille remonta ensuite les yeux vers son visage, encadré par deux mèches de cheveux et une frange... d'ailleurs quelques mèches lui cachaient les yeux, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Mashiro observait ses traits avec une grande attention: des traits fins, une peau à première vue délicate et douce... Sa grande taille était intimidante, mais il avait une silhouette fine, toutefois assez large et suffisante pour qu'on ne le confonde pas avec une fille...

Yuri tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de détourner son regard et de faire semblant qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

- Euh... rien du tout!

- Ooh... susurra-t'il en se penchant vers elle, déjà en train de craquer sur moi?

Mashiro sursauta violemment, la chaleur lui montant immédiatement au visage. Alors ça!

- Je... ne... pas du tout!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je plaisante!, dit-il en riant, visiblement amusé par sa réaction.

Mashiro fronça les sourcils, contrariée. C'était une bien mauvaise plaisanterie...

- Mashiro Sakura... continua-t'il comme si de rien n'était. C'est japonais ça, non?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Je viens du Japon. Je suis arrivée ici il y'a deux ans.

- Sérieux? Tu as l'air plutôt à l'aise en français...

- Ma grand-mère paternelle était française. C'est elle qui m'a appris les bases. Et puis j'ai aussi étudié le français à l'école...

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mashiro avait bel et bien une grand-mère française qui l'aidait à parler la langue. Apprendre les langues étrangères, entre autres le français, faisait aussi partie de l'éducation de Mashiro. Elle s'est révélée particulièrement douée en français car c'était une langue qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Et oui, elle a dû en apprendre, des tas de choses...

Après cela, Yuri ne lui posa plus de questions et retourna à son activité "d'espionnage", tandis que Mashiro scrutait le paysage nocturne. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres...

La jeune fille faillit oublier qu'elle devait descendre à la cinquième station, ce fut même Yuri qui dût appuyer sur le bouton afin de prévenir le chauffeur qu'il devait s'arrêter à la prochaine station.

- Toujours en train de rêver, hein?

- Euh... désolée...

- Ou bien... murmura-t'il, serait-ce parce que tu n'as pas envie de me quitter?...

- Heeeh?

Yuri partit dans un fou rire, toutefois assez discret pour ne pas que l'ivrogne du fond ne l'entende (il leur avait déjà hurlé plusieurs fois que tous les deux faisaient trop de bruits...).

- Tu es marrante quand tu fais cette tête, ajouta-t'il entre deux rires.

Le bus s'arrêta enfin. Mashiro reconnut immédiatement les lieux: La maison n'était pas loin, elle n'avait plus qu'à longer la rue, puis aller à droite.

- Bien, fit Yuri, tu vas enfin pouvoir te débarrasser de moi.

- Euh... quand même...

Le jeune homme la laissa descendre et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du milieu.

- Merci pour tout!, lui lança-t'elle après avoir descendu les marches du bus, et... à Lundi...

- Essaie de ne pas te faire voler ton bonnet ce week-end! Je ne serais pas là pour t'aider cette fois!

Yuri lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis les portes du bus se referma derrière lui. Mashiro resta là, debout à l'arrêt de bus, regardant le véhicule s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas passé un moment aussi agréable que celui-là...

Mashiro secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle avant qu'elle ne finisse en statue de glace.

Une fois chez elle, Mashiro ne prit pas le temps de prendre une douche, enfila directement son pyjama et se faufila dans ses couvertures. Désormais, une seule chose occupait son esprit: Yuri...

* * *

><p>Bon, vous l'avez deviné (ou pas...), la chanson chantée par Mashiro est "Reset" de Ayaka Hirahaha... la musique de fin d'Okami.<p>

REVIEWS SVP! En fait là je suis en train de paniquer, j'ai la nette impression que mon histoire va passer inaperçue... surtout qu'en plus elle n'apparaît que dans la section cross-over! Si quelqu'un a la bonne idée d'y aller...


End file.
